


059. Food

by VivantaMortinto



Series: My Unofficial BDT [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivantaMortinto/pseuds/VivantaMortinto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott’s nose crinkled.  “What is it?” he asked, dodging the fork approaching his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	059. Food

**Author's Note:**

> For my own edification and amusement, I decided to take a 100 prompt challenge. Will I make it? Who knows, but "writing more" is a New Year's Resolution for me, so I'm giving it a shot!

Scott’s nose crinkled. “What is it?” he asked, dodging the fork approaching his mouth.

Stiles smiled. “Once upon a time, a three-bean salad and a pasta salad fell in love. They couldn't be together, their families wouldn't allow it, and so they ran off together. Well, they got an apartment, a couple of paintings, but they started to fight when the money got tight, and they just didn't count on the tears. Love wasn't enough to keep them together, and the pasta salad was left, pregnant and all alone. She couldn't handle a child, and gave the baby up for adoption. I put cheese on it and I’m feeding it to you.”

Scott dropped his shoulders and breathed a small chuckle. “That’s a horrible story, Stiles. Really horrible. Like, I hope you’re never in charge of bedtime stories, kind of horrible. And Billy Joel should sue.”

“Just shut up and eat it. Don’t be such a wimp.”

Scott took the fork and lifted it to his mouth. It stopped halfway there. “There’s no raw fish in this, is there?”

Stiles tilted his head. “Why do you always ask that?” His tone was pure innocence. 

“Stiles! _I will_ not _be tricked again!_ ”


End file.
